


Secret

by PegasiMiea



Category: League of Legends RPF"
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegasiMiea/pseuds/PegasiMiea
Summary: Caps还在FNC的时候，他和Rekkles在浴室来了一发。而他们的两个队友还在外面的客厅直播双排。
Relationships: Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Kudos: 13





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> 一切都是虚构，低调开车

浴室里的水声掩盖了这个狭小空间里的旖旎。Rekkles的手掌正扣在身前人细瘦的脖子上，微微突出的喉结在他的掌心里轻轻摩擦。Caps发出一声带着颤抖地呜咽，他的面前是有些冰冷的瓷砖，上面覆着一层厚厚的水珠。他把自己的额头抵在上面，试图想要让自己的体温降下来一些。  
冰凉的温度让他无法自持地舒了口气，一声呻吟从他松懈的嘴唇里漏了出来。Rekkles从背后凑近，下巴轻轻搁在他的肩膀上。他能感觉到对方胸口的肌肉紧紧贴着他的蝴蝶骨，淋浴喷头流出的热水顺着对方的动作几乎全都流到了他的身上。  
所有的感官都像是被无限放大，就连温热的水流滑过皮肤的路线都格外清晰。Caps趴伏在墙面上有些难耐的哼唧了一声，眼眶不知道是因为溅到脸上的洗澡水还是因为别的原因而微微发红。  
Rekkles的另一只手摩挲着他身前的阴茎，那双被粉丝夸奖过无数次漂亮修长的手指正包裹着他的分身轻柔的逗弄着。他感到身后的男人低下头，柔软的嘴唇落在他的后颈和肩膀上，像是炽热的火球一样点燃了他的神经和理智。  
Caps再次因为Rekkles身前和身后的夹击发出一声呜咽，他伸出舌头舔了舔湿润的嘴唇，明明他们正在充满水汽的浴室里，可是他却感到格外的干燥口渴。  
Rekkles对被他牢牢禁锢在身前的男孩发出的声音感到格外有趣，Caps压抑的呻吟比任何东西都要诱人。如果有，那可能就是一个在床上哭泣求饶的Caps了。  
他加重了右手套弄的力度，一声惊慌地抽气声从身前传了出来。他知道Caps不敢像平时一样冲他撒娇求饶，哭着在他的怀里磨蹭着讨价还价，现在他们两个人正挤在基地并不怎么宽敞的浴室里做一些秘密的交流，而Bwipo和Broaxh正在外面的客厅里双排直播。  
这确实是一件过分刺激的事情，但是挑起这一切的并不是他，而是某个不知天高地厚的小孩。当他听到对方轻手轻脚趁着他冲澡的功夫从外面摸进来的时候，脑袋里就浮现出了一个有趣的想法。  
“Martin……”Caps向后仰起头，湿漉漉的金发蹭到他的脸侧有些痒。“……想……想要……”  
Rekkles低下头看了一眼怀里的男孩，被热水和蒸汽弄得通红的双颊像是熟透的苹果一样，让人不由得想咬上一口。他这么想着，不假思索的便这么做了。他吻着Caps光滑的脸颊，最终吻上了那双颜色鲜艳的嘴唇。他吮吸着男孩薄薄嘴唇，就像是品尝一杯甜蜜的果汁，令人上瘾，又欲罢不能。  
Caps的手抚上了他布满纹身的手臂，一遍又一遍抚摸着写着他名字的刺青。他在温热的水流中放开了男孩柔软的嘴唇，对方似乎对他的离开有些不满，扭过头向他不舍地靠了过来，发出一阵轻轻地嘟囔。  
Rekkles发出一声轻笑，他吻了吻Caps的鼻尖和嘴角，像是故意逗弄他一样就是不去吻他的双唇。男孩的屁股蹭着他的阴茎，两个人的身体紧紧贴合在一起，一点小小的移动都会让他的性器蹭过对方那处隐秘的小穴附近。  
他惩罚似的揉弄了一把Caps的囊袋，男孩立刻弓起了身子缩了一下。似乎是有些委屈，Caps瞪着自己水汪汪的眼睛哀怨地看了他一眼，咬着嘴唇不让自己的呻吟声过大传到外面去。  
“你想要什么？嗯？”Rekkles揽着对方脖颈的手滑向了对方的胸口，红润的乳头挂着不知从哪里沾染的水珠。他用手指拨弄着那小小的红色圆珠，俯下身在男孩耳边低声说道，完了还坏心眼地咬了咬嘴唇边红得快要滴血的耳垂。  
Caps在他的怀里扭动了一下，呼吸声变得有些粗重，夹杂着鼻音的呻吟从唇缝里飘了出来。男孩似乎有些难为情，他再次咬紧了自己的嘴唇，将自己的脸埋到了撑在墙壁上的臂弯中。  
Rekkles在水流落在地板的声响中听到一阵微弱的喃呢，Caps的后背贴着他的胸膛发出一阵微弱的震动。他不知道面前的男孩说了什么，不过对方正努力把自己的害羞藏起来。  
“我没听清楚，你是说‘不要’吗？”他宽大的手掌握着对方的腰将Caps整个人强行转了过来面向他，淋浴喷头的水从两个人之间落下敲击着脚下的地板发出巨大的声响。  
Caps红着脸羞赧地摇了摇头，男孩的视线不断的向周围飘来飘去，就是不敢看向面前的人。Rekkles的双手从对方的后背上慢慢下滑，水声完美地隐藏了他们两个人的动静，但是只要他们的队友有人靠近浴室门外，偶尔忍不住的呻吟还是会暴露他们有些不合时宜的大胆行为。他穿过水流靠近了比他低一些的年轻爱人，温柔而霸道的吮吸着对方的嘴唇，他的舌尖轻轻勾上男孩小巧灵活的舌头，在对方的口腔里追逐闪躲，掠夺着Caps身体里的空气。  
他的双手在男孩的腰窝处停了一下，慢慢向下移动。他用力的揉捏了一下掌心中圆润的臀瓣，用一个加深的吻吞掉了怀中人难耐的呻吟。Rekkles松开了Caps的双唇，那双蓝色的眼睛疑惑又留恋地抬起，带着一丝缺氧后的迷糊和失焦盯着他。男孩金色的长睫毛缀着点点水珠，眨眼间那些透明的液体就像是泪水一样顺着他的脸颊流下，融进淋浴头洒下的水流中。  
“你真是个懂事的孩子，对吗？”Rekkles的手在对方的小穴口外打着圈，原本应该是紧绷的褶皱带着热水和润滑液的滑腻感变得柔软，他看到怀里的人像是个被戳破了秘密的小孩一样，有些羞涩，又带着一丝被夸奖过后的喜悦。  
“我以为你喜欢……”Caps向前贴近他，有些瘦小的身体在他的胸前蹭了蹭，那双不听话的手从他的胸膛滑过，向下拂过小腹，肉肉的手掌带着火热的温度包裹住了他早已挺立的性器。  
Rekkles发出一声闷哼，他不由得在对方的手掌中挺了挺腰，阴茎在男孩的掌心磨蹭着着，但是这对于他已经高涨的欲望来说根本无法被满足。他深吸了一口气，托着Caps的屁股将他抱了起来抵在了浴室光滑的瓷砖墙面上。  
Caps被他突如其来的动作吓到，不由得发出一阵惊叫。男孩喊出声之后就立刻后悔了，他有些惊慌失措地瞥了一眼浴室的门，虽然他确信自己溜进来的时候已经从里面锁好了门，不过他可没打算在队友坐在客厅直播的时候发出奇怪的声音而被全世界的人猜测。  
Rekkles立刻用一个吻拉回了他的注意力，消除了他那忐忑不安的心情。男人修长的手指挤进了他已经简单扩张过的后穴，柔软的甬道立刻包裹住了闯入的异物。Caps的双手紧紧搂着面前人的脖子，他的双腿搭在Rekkles的腰侧，维持着简单的平衡。他将头埋在男人宽阔的肩膀上，忍着想要呻吟出来的冲动，只能时不时发出一声压抑的闷哼和胡言乱语的低喃。  
Rekkles在湿润的后穴中塞进了三根手指，他旋转着自己的手腕在有些紧致的甬道中抽插进出，一面轻吻着怀里人的颈侧和耳廓让他放松，以免自己弄伤这个可爱的男孩。  
Caps总是这样大胆的用各种方式撩拨他的神经，等到真的开始那些亲密的亲热行为，他就会变得像一个第一次做爱的少年一样害羞又紧绷，忍不住的时候总是一脸可怜兮兮的样子挂着泪珠抽泣着求饶。  
Rekkles在一片朦胧的水雾中低下头，在Caps的嘴上轻轻吻了两下。他抽出自己的手指，用手掌牢牢托着对方的身体，将怀里的男孩拉的更加贴近自己。他感到对方的的阴茎贴着他的小腹摇摇晃晃地磨蹭着，Caps眨着湿漉漉的眼睛看着他嘟着嘴不敢说话。  
他的宝贝男孩对这个停顿有些不太开心，有些难耐地扭了扭自己的腰。Rekkles勾起嘴角笑了一下，浴室外能听到Bwipo和Broxah正在开心地用英语交流着游戏里的情况，两个队友的声音穿过墙壁和门板也能听到七七八八。这样带有危机感的环境让他们这种秘密的性爱行为变得更加紧张和刺激，他们不能像平时外出比赛时那样放松，浴室狭小的空间里让压抑的低吟变得格外清晰又诱人。  
他的双手惩罚似的揉捏了一下对方紧致的臀肉，Caps立刻咬紧了嘴唇委屈地盯着他，将头埋进了他的颈窝。他松开了自己的左手，右手紧紧揽住了怀中人的腰以防他支撑不住自己的身体掉下去。  
Rekkles扶着自己的阴茎在那隐秘的小穴口轻轻戳刺了一下，换来了胸前一阵小小的闷哼。他没有犹豫，向前挺了挺自己的腰将已经硬得发疼的性器挤进了已经完全为他打开的后穴中。  
他停了几秒没有动，等待着温热的甬道慢慢适应自己的尺寸。尽管他已经不是第一次这样做，但是无论再来几次他都会为Caps的紧致感到口干舌燥。他在溅射的水帘中艰难地吞咽了一下，想要忍住抽插的动作并不容易，特别是他的男孩总是这样让人觉得惊叹和美妙。  
Caps搂着他脖子的手臂不由得缩得更紧，他再次托住对方的臀瓣，五指紧紧地扣住掌中柔软的肉体。Rekkles侧过头吻了吻紧挨着他脸颊的耳廓，温柔缓慢的开始了下身地抽插。  
Caps感到自己的后穴被男人勃起的阴茎缓慢地磨蹭着，性器的前端擦过他敏感的甬道，愉悦的快感让他的脚趾不由得蜷缩起来。他咽下了一声快要溢出嘴角的呻吟，将自己的脸在对方的肩膀上埋得更深，而Rekkles粗大的阴茎也随着再次的抽动在他的身体里刺得更加深入。  
他听见Rekkles逐渐粗重的呼吸声在他的耳边回荡，跳动的心脏随着对方的分身在他身体里逐渐加快的动作剧烈地跳动起来。他不得不抬起头张开嘴呼吸，想要让新的氧气进入肺部来保持自己的清醒。  
但是这个计划并没有那么奏效，Caps仰起脖子将自己的后脑勺贴在身后支撑着他身体的瓷砖上，原本冰冷的墙壁已经被他的体温弄的有了些温度。他半睁着眼睛，失去了焦距的目光无意识地落在天花板上的暖光灯上，脑袋里所有的一切都随着身后的抽插变得模糊起来。  
Rekkles肿胀的阴茎完全被他的甬道吞了进去，坚挺的性器撑开了他的身体，敏感的神经带着一波又一波的热潮和快感顺着他的尾椎骨向上攀登，冲破了他的忍耐和理智。  
“Martin……太……太多了……不……慢一点……”Caps听到自己的声音断断续续地从张开的嘴里流出来，带着让人脸红的喘息和一丝令人羞赧的哭腔。  
可是紧紧托着他的男人没有丝毫的停顿，甚至连戳刺的动作都没有慢下来反而变得更快了。他发出一声呜咽，忽然间想起他们现在所处的地方和自己的队友们几乎只有一墙之隔，害怕和紧张让他不得不再次紧紧闭上自己的嘴巴。生理性的泪水从他发红的眼角流出，脸上的水珠早已分辨不出是他的眼泪还是淋浴的清水。  
Rekkles凑了过来吻了吻他颤动的眼睑，他察觉到自己的睫毛拂过男人柔软的双唇。Caps被对方的阴茎干的双腿发软，他将所有的力气都放在了自己的双臂上，他现在唯一能做的就是搂紧被他环着的脖子，张开嘴无声地喘息。  
Rekkles调整了一下自己抽插的方向，他将自己的性器再次顶向了怀里人的身体深处。他感到手掌下的臀瓣忽然间绷了起来，一声尖锐的吸气声从Caps的喉咙里冒了出来。他发出一声轻笑，至少他清楚自己已经找到了正确的地方。  
他保持着刚才的角度再次摆动着自己的腰，坚硬的性器挤开甬道内的肠肉，准确地蹭过那一处隐蔽的敏感点。怀里的男孩再次发出一阵压抑的呻吟，身体不由得颤抖起来。就在他想要继续在Caps的后穴里操弄的时候，浴室的门把手忽然被人从外面转动了。  
“Rekkles，你还没洗完澡吗？”Broxah的声音忽然隔着门板在外面响起。  
被叫到名字的人没有丝毫的慌乱，反倒是已经被快感弄到无法思考的Caps立刻紧绷起来。Rekkles看了一眼双颊通红的小爱人，男孩正瞪着含着泪水的眼睛无措地看着他。他不动声色地将自己的阴茎再次狠狠地顶进了对方的后穴里，那双蓝色眼睛里的泪珠立刻就流了出来。  
“我还需要一点时间。”他一边让自己的性器在怀里人的身体中不停的进出，戳弄着那一处令人浑身颤抖的敏感点，一面提高声音对门外的人喊到。  
他听到Broxah在外面嘟囔了一句什么，逐渐远去的脚步声说明对方已经离开。Rekkles立刻俯下身吻上了Caps因为压抑呻吟而被咬得通红的嘴唇，用力地在他的甬道内抽插着自己快要发泄出来的阴茎。  
他听到怀里的男孩发出一声求饶的哼哼，甚至还夹杂着一句含混不清的丹麦语。Caps软糯的声音带着鼻音让他无法自持，他加快了自己顶弄的速度和力道，在一阵令人颤栗的快感中射了出来。  
Caps在他的怀里低声啜泣着，少年的大腿在他的腰侧微微发抖。抽出了自己还带着一丝精液的性器，放下了被他托着的人，紧紧地抱着他的后背和腰将他拉到温热的水流中。  
Rekkles轻柔地吻着男孩的肩膀和脖颈，让高潮的余韵慢慢褪去。他低下头看了一眼自己的小腹，那里还粘着Caps不知道什么时候射出来的白浊。  
他的额头抵在对方的额头上，逗弄着已经双颊羞红的人，低声说道：“我本来已经快要洗完了，是哪个小捣蛋鬼害的我又要重新洗一遍澡了？”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读23333333


End file.
